mihawk_in_japanesefandomcom-20200214-history
ONE PIECE 20th x KYOTO Report
Introduction The event ONE PIECE 20th x KYOTO was opened in October 2017 and some information is out of date! We have the latest report on ONE PIECE magazine Vol.6 in June 2019. So I checked some links and mistakes! ��　��　�� We enjoyed collecting all stamps to get rewards and looking around ONE PIECE ART NUE. We had a very exciting day as if we were children on the school trip. Thank you for the fantastic event, and ONE PIECE. By the way, I guess that it is hard to go around all area with sightseeing and joining the special activities in a day. It depends on queue. Special goods and activities are limited in number in a day It is better to go to your favorite character's sight as priority. Busy status will be announced on the Official Twitter, and some of hints will be told on the Official Staff Twitter. Official Twitter https://twitter.com/ONEPIECE_Kyoto Official Staff Twitter https://twitter.com/Eiichiro_Staff Visitor's Tweets https://twitter.com/hashtag/京都麦わら道中記?src=hash You can find exciting photos visitors up! If you are Luffy who loves a wild adventure without any log, never watch it! Good luck! Required Time 'By car (on Saturday, Oct 7 2017)' We started at 7:00 AM and finished at 5:00 PM to collect just all 9 stamps to get rewards without sightseeing and look around ONE PIECE ART NUE at Daikaku-ji temple. We went around by car because it rained and four membes joined, execpt using subway for Nami at Karasuma Oike Station and Luffy at the Kyoto Station Building. It will take about 8-10 hours for all stamps and ONE PIECE ART NUE in a day if you will take a tax, I suppose. We finished the stamp rally around 2:00 PM after taking a lunch and went to Daikaku-ji. We had to queue at the most of the stamp spots. Our route is; Nami at 7:00 am-> (subway) -> Luffy at 7:30 am-> (return to Nami by subway) -> Zoro at 8:30 am -> Kyoto City Hall (to get three stamps reward and wanted posters) at 9:00 am -> Robin & Franky at 9:30 am -> Usopp at 10:00 am -> Chopper at 10:30 am -> Sanji at 11:00 am -> (lunch at 11:30 am) -> Brook at 1:00 pm -> Kyoto City Hall (to get all stamps reward) 2:00 pm -> ONE PIECE ART NUE at 3:00 pm. *No need to go to the Kyoto City Hall twice, though we stopped by to get three stamps reward ASAP... I'll note some points through our trip. D: Daikaku-ji Temple - ONE PIECE ART NUE - Notes - Admission limit will be managed in the peak time. - In the buildings, shoes are not allowed. The nylon bag to carry them is available at the entrance. - Most of the paintings are placed on the narrow corridor along the story progress. The route is indicated on the walls. - Some of paintings and banners are placed on the garden outside the building. - The visitors can take photos on the paintings (except the special one before the last stage). View Points ONE PIECE ART NUE ONE_PIECE_ART_NUE_-_2017_@_Daikaku-ji_- Template:Photo_Daikaku-ji We were very comfortable and felt free to look around the event display in the temple. Most of the visitors were ONE PIECE fans on Saturday. Daikaku-ji temple announced in advance to their usual visitors for Buddhist service such as 写経:making a handwritten copy of a sutra. Thanks to their cooperation and understanding, this big event realized, I suppose. An old man looked for his favorite character in the painting, "Where is Nami!? Tell me where Nami is!" in a whisper. His wife answered with her favorite character, "Oh, oh! Chopper is here!" in a quiet voice. Some young ladies cried in a faint voice, "How nice Zoro is!", "Look! Sanji is here!" Some young guys was excited in a low voice, "Come on! Panda-man!" That's admirable. Their exciting murmur of voices in silence was very impressive for me. It is like a river of Haki with fantastic color. We are leaning to go well with the latest exciting culture and technology. Another View Point Daikaku-ji Treasure Exhibition We can see the old famous Japanese sword "薄緑(膝丸):The Light Green (The Knee)" in the Daikaku-ji Treasure Exhibition with another extra ticket (300 Yen). Daikaku-ji autumn event https://www.daikakuji.or.jp/event_season_autumn/ 薄緑(膝丸):The Light Green (The Knee) https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/膝丸 That's a big chance. Thank you, Daikaku-ji! Daikaku-ji Buddhist service "お砂踏みO-suna-fumi" We can join the easy Buddhist service, "Osunafumi: Stepping and praying on the sacred sand bags". Daikaku-ji Buddhist service "Osunafumi" https://www.daikakuji.or.jp/osunafumi/ "Osunafumi" is the special Buddhist service of お遍路O-henro:the pilgrimage for Buddhist praying and practicing. The pilgrims usually journey through 88 shrines and temples for praying and practicing in some regions. One of the popular region is Shikoku district where 空海:Kukai was born and practicing. It is the origin of the stamp rally, I suppose. 空海: Kukai https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kūkai known posthumously as Kōbō-Daishi (弘法大師 The Grand Master Who Propagated the Buddhist Teaching), 774–835, was a Japanese Buddhist monk, civil servant, scholar, poet, and artist who founded the Shingon or "True Word" school of Buddhism. Shingon followers usually refer to him by the honorific title of Odaishisama (お大師様) and the religious name of Henjō-Kongō (遍照金剛). However, there is a big chance to get the same sacred support as if we have a long pilgrimage thanks to Kukai's praying. He considered that the busy people couldn't go to the long pilgrimage and gathered sands of each sacred places into the bags. Stepping and praying on these sacred sand bags offered in a temple has same meaning of the long pilgrimage. 空海 means "the sky and the sea". He is great Buddhist in Japan, believed to be still alive as Buddha with us. He goes with the prayers stepping on the sacred sand bags. Now, Daikaku-ji temple offers the sacred sand bags in Shikoku district. K: Kyoto City Hall, Wanted Posters and Rewards Notes - The Kyoto City Hall is under repair now. The patrolling men wearing uniform and safety cap are not the event staff. - The event staffs are wearing the Marine cap (blue and white) in the special event booth at the entrance. - Every Saturday, Sunday and holiday, they are at the north building entrance on the Kawaramachi Street. - The sheet for collecting stamps is available not only here but also at the every stamp spots. - Wanted Posters are thick and rich A4 size papers in a larger envelope. View Points ONE_PIECE_20th_x_KYOTO_A_Letter_of_Thanks L: Luffy @ Kyoto Station Building Notes - Main object display of the big comic and Luffy, and his stamp are at 時の灯:meeting spot near the West Gate on the second floor. - The black stamps of the eight pretenders of the Straw-hat party are at East Square. They are also rewarded, but long queue is reported on the visitor's tweet. Signboard They arrived at not Wa no Kuni, but Kyoto. The Straw-hat party was shocked to hear the fact, but they were interested in the historical city. Each of them decided to trip in Kyoto city. The straw-hat Luffy stayed at the Kyoto Station Building, the "entrance of Kyoto". He saw the various foods and items coming from all over the country, and the hopeful faces of the visitors from all over the world. Now, Luffy is full of hope for his adventure. Z: Zoro @ Mibudera Temple Notes - The special 絵馬Ema:a votive horse tablet of Zoro is limited in number a day. - The special Ema display of Zoro is in the fee area. - His stamp is available in front of the entrance into the fee area. Signboard Here in the ground of Mibu-dera temple, there was a training center for martial arts such as swordsmanship of the members in 新選組:Shinsen-gumi. Remarkably, the leader 近藤勇: Kondo Isami was the great sword master admired "No one can match him at fighting with real swords". In those day, the Shinsen-gumi was regarded as tough enemies to obstruct the new government. While, the Shinsen-gumi considered that the government was the party without justice and fought to believe their "truth". Zoro marked his will at Ema while thinking of them, as a member of the pirates the World Government regards as criminals, or a swordsman. View Points Temple:_Mibu-dera Template:Photo_Mibu-dera U: Usopp @ Kyoto International Manga Museum Notes - His stamp and display were inside the museum building. (Oct. 7) - On closed days, his stamp is available outside building near the entrance from 10:00 am to 6:00 pm. Signboard This Kyoto International Manga Museum is the biggest synthetic base for Manga culture in Japan, that are run by Kyoto city and Kyoto Seika University who founded the Manga curriculum, as the first of its kind in Japan. Usopp met the students who aim to be a Manga creator. He introduced himself and talked his biography with pack of lies as usual. Then their eyes were sparkling for fan. The heroic story grew up wildly and unavoidably. Thus, this legendary Manga, Usopp the hero, was born. S: Sanji @ Nikenchaya (Nakamura-rou) Notes - His special foods and sweets are limited in number a day. - His stamp was available in front of the cafe booth selling his take-out sweets. - So, there were two long queue waiting for his special foods and stamping with buying special sweets at 11:00 am. Signboard The old restaurant 中村楼: Nakamura-rou, also known as Nikenchaya was established in the late Muromachi Period. Now this is a Japanese-style restaurant, but it was an open cafe for the prayers to Yasaka Jinja shrine to rest their legs and fill their stomach at the beginning. "Don't forget your first resolution." The old cafe still remains by the side of the entrance after 480 years. Sanji the ship's chef of the Straw-hat party deeply sympathized with their spirits of chef. He improved his skill to hung his shop curtain "Love-Love Cafe" here at last. N: Nami @ Kyoto Subway Tozai Line (Karasuma Oike Station) Notes - Her stamp and display are inside the Karasuma Oike station beyond the ticket gate near a kiosk. - Some of her posters are on the platform where passengers are waiting for subway. - So, it is better to avoid the rush hour. Signboard The subway Tozai-line runs in the central area of the city from west to east. "In safety on time." The navigator Nami was interested in the subway suppoting the city and visited here. She heard that the station staffs were talking how to increase the number of users by chance and assumed the business adviser of Tozai-line. Her motive was sentiment, or commercially-minded? Anyway, the unprecedented reform of Tozai-line by Nami started now. C: Chopper @ Shōgoin Yatsuhashi Shijo Shop & nikiniki shop Notes - Not main shop but Shijo Shop & nikiniki shop on the Shijo street near Kawaramachi street. - His stamp was on the check counter in the Shijo Shop. - His special confectionary at Shijo shop is limited in number a day. - His display in the nikiniki shop next to the the Shijo shop is seen on the Shijo street. Signboard Chopper was attracted to unknown sweet flavor and strayed into the confectionery shop Shogoin Yatsuhashi Souhonten. The identity of the smell was cinnamon, one of the oldest spice. It is said that cinnamon in their confectionery Yatsuhashi has antipathetic and antibacterial effect. Originally, Cinnamon was introduced as medicine into Japan in the 8th century. The bitter medicine turned into the sweet confectionery everyone enjoy to eat. Dr. chopper was very impressed with this happy discovery and happened to eat all of tasting Yatsuhashi. R/F: Robin & Franky @ Nijō Castle Notes - The special booth is in front of the Nijo Castle entrance gate(東大手門前) facing the Horikawa street near the south east corner. https://goo.gl/maps/kZDoieHRMrK2 - The booking of the special AR tour starts from 8:00 am in the booth. It is limited in number a day. - Both of their stamps are available at the booth. - Robbin's object is inside the castle ground. Signboard This Nijo Castle was built by the first Shogun 徳川家康: Tokugawa Ieyasu at his assumption in 1603. The last Shogun 徳川慶喜: Yoshinobu summoned senior vassals to tell 大政奉還:Taisei-houkan (restoration of the imperial regime) here in 1867. This castle was the stage of beginning and ending of Edo Shogunate for 260 years. The archaeologist Robin was excited about it. Besides, the developer Franky had an ambition to try the latest technology at this frontier land. Thus, their cooperative project, unexampled quest for history started. View Points Template:Photo_Nijo-jo B: Brook @ Kurumazaki Jinja Shrine Notes - His special amulet is limited in number a day. - His stamp and display of 玉垣:shrine fence with his name are at the side shrine near the parking. Signboard Here in the Kurumazaki Jinja shrine, there is an arts shrine where 天宇受売命Ame-no-Uzume-no-Mikoto was enshrined. It is believed that she was the oldest legendary dancer and the deity of art and entertainment. The various aritists and entertainers gather to donate 玉垣Tamagaki: a part of red shrine fence with their pray. The number of them is more than 3,000. Brook was mistaken as a ghost on his way and arrived at here all the way to donate his Tamagaki. He prayed for great success as a musician and further prosperity of the Straw-hat party. View Points Shrine:_Kurumazaki-jinja Template:Photo_Kurumazaki-Jinja Oda's Visits for Wano Arc 貴船神社 : Kifune Jinja http://kifunejinja.jp/ Template:Photo_Kifune 建仁寺 : Kennin-ji http://www.kenninji.jp/ Template:Photo_Kennin-ji 祇園 中村楼 : Nakamura-rou http://www.nakamurarou.com/ 祇園商店街振興組合: Gion https://www.gion.or.jp/ 八坂神社 : Yasaka Jinja http://www.yasaka-jinja.or.jp/ Template:Photo_Gion_Festival 西本願寺 : Nishi Hongan-ji http://www.hongwanji.or.jp/ Back: ONE PIECE 20th x KYOTO Home: Mihawk in Japanese Wiki Category:TripCategory:ONE PIECE 20th